DON'T LEAVE ME GEGE
by SalwaZhafirah
Summary: Jangan pernah meninggalkan seseorang yang kau cintai hanya karna perjodohan bodoh ,apalagi orang yang kau cintai itu juga mempunyai nyawa lain didalam tubuhnya ,atau kau akan menyesal


DON'T LEAVE ME GEGE

Rate : T

Warning : BL ,YAOI ,OOC (mungkin) ,banyak typo

Cast : Kirio Luo and

THIS YAOI! Don't Like? Don't READ!

KIRIO POV

Aku dan sedang berada di taman.. Dia mengajak ku kesini karna dia ingin menunjukkan ku sesuatu..

"tunggu sebentar.. aku ingin memperlihatkan mu sesuatu" dia pergi dari hadapanku entah kemana..

Saat aku sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon , berteriak "RIOO~~ Lihat ke atas"

Saat aku melihat ke atas "wooaahh~ indahnya..." banyak balon berterbangan diatasku.. dan semua nya berbentuk Love dengan banyak warna

"kau suka rio?" duduk disampingku sambil menatap wajahku

"sangat"

"Jadi.. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" dia mengatakan nya sambil menggenggam tanganku

Sekelebat bayangan memori yang menyedihkan untuk ku.. Gege? Hah...

Memori menyedihkan namun kuanggap romantis atau bisa dibilang memori yang indah.. namun itu dulu..

Dihari itu aku dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih..

Ke esokkan harinya

"Gege~~ rio mau es klim~~" Saat sedang berjalan bersama nya di pasar tradisional entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan es krim..

"nanti gege belikan" menjawab sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggangku

"Gege~ rio mau boneka itu~"

"mau yang itu? Ayo kita beli~" langsung menarik tanganku ketoko boneka yang aku tunjuk.. disana banyak boneka ,tapi ada satu boneka yang menarik perhatianku.. boneka teddy bear kecil yang mempunyai pasangan

Saat aku meminta sesuatu kepada nya ,pasti selalu dia belikan meskipun harus memakai jurus aegyo ku juga haha.. Tapi jika aku meminta dia untuk kembali ,apakah dia mau?

2minggu kemudian

"Siapa yang menelfonmu rio?" Aku terkejut saat kembali ke kamar.. tepat saat aku sedang menelfon mantan kekasihku ,Jiawen.. sontak saja aku langsung mematikan ponselku

"b bukan siapa siapa ge.."

Sungguh aku sangat takut ketika menatap ku seperti aku seorang penjahat yang baru saja ketahuan merampok sebuah Bank

"JUJUR!"

"J jiawen..." Aku ingin menangis.. sungguh aku ingin menangis.. ini pertama kali nya dia membentakku..

"untuk apa dia masih menelfon mu hah?!" Aku hanya menggeleng.. dia sedang emosi.. jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya ,itu akan membuat nya semakin emosi..

Satu bulan kemudian

"Gege~~ Happy first anniversary~~" aku memeluk nya dari belakang

"happy anniversary too baby~"

"Rio ada kejutan special untuk gege~" aku pindah kepangkuan nya

"benarkah? Apa itu?" dia memeluk pinggangku dan menaruh kepala nya di pundakku ,sambil sesekali mengecup leherku

"Ge~~ rio hamil~" ya.. aku hamil.. usia kandunganku baru akan berjalan 2minggu

"benarkah? Rio tidak berbohong?" Dia memegang kedua pundakku ,agak sedikit mencengkram..

Saat aku mengangguk ,dia langsung memeluk ku dengan erat.. aku juga membalas pelukan nya.. sungguh aku sangat nyaman berada di pelukan nya..

Tapi tidak dengan Anniv ku dengan nya yang ke 4 ,Dia berubah..

Dia tidak lagi menampilkan senyuman nya ,canda tawa nya ,perhatian nya ,pelukan dan elusan kasih sayangnya kepadaku

"Gege~ Happy anniversary yang ke 4~" aku membawa kue kecil yang bertuliskan 'Happy 4Month Anniversary J-Rio'

"hem.. happy anniversary" aku melihat dia hanya fokus ke ponselnya saja..

"Gege?"

"BISAKAH KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN?!"

Hari itupun aku lewati sendirian tanpa nya.. aku memakan kue itu sendiri ,ah tidak.. bersama baby juga..

"Ge.. rio mau es klim~" hah.. entah kenapa aku sangat sangat ingin makan es krim..

"beli sendiri" seperti biasa ,dia sibuk dengan ponselnya

"tapi rio mau dibelikan sama gege~" sebenarnya aku takut.. tapi aku benar-benar ingin makan es krim sekarang..

"..."

"Gege~~" aku coba memanggilnya dengan aegyoku ,biasa nya dia akan luluh.. tapi...

"DIAM RIO!"

Dia membentak ku ,lagi.. sebenarnya makan es krim juga bukan hanya ke inginanku.. tapi juga keinginan sang baby.. apa salah nya jika dia hanya jalan sedikit ke Supermarket didepan sana?

"Gege mau kemana?" aku melihat dirinya telah berpakaian rapi dengan bau parfume yang sangat wangi

".." tidak menjawab ,lagi..

"Gege.." aku panggil lagi dirinya..

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang.. PUAS?! Jangan menggangguku bodoh!"

Ini sudah kesekian kali nya dia membentak ku.. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya untuk menemaniku check up ke dokter untuk melihat kondisi dan perkembangan baby.. usia baby sudah hampir memasuki 6bulan.. tapi selama 2bulan ini dia tidak pernah mau mengantarkan ku check up dengan alasan dia sibuk..

Tapi aku tau apa yang membuatnya sibuk.. sibuk menemui sang mantan kekasih.. yeoja cantik dengan tubuh yang indah.. mungkin tidak bisa disebut mantan lagi.. Mereka telah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dari mana aku tau? Aku pernah mengikuti mereka berdua.. sungguh sangat sakit hatiku melihat mereka berpegangan tanga ,saling memberi kehangatan ,Dia tidak pernah lagi menampilkan senyuman ataupun canda tawa nya kepadaku ,tapi kepada wanita itu.. dia terlihat sangat bahagia.. sungguh sangat bahagia..

Saat aku sedang tiduran di kasurku.. aku merasa perutku sangat sakit..

"A..akkhh.." Malam itu.. tidak ada seorang pun dirumah kecuali aku dan baby.. Dia? Pergi entah kemana sejak 2minggu yang lalu.. sejak dia bilang dia tidak akan kembali lagi kerumah ini.. rumah dimana banyak sekali kenangan ku bersama nya.. Tetapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini ,karna hanya ini tempat tinggalku sejak aku di usir dari rumah kedua orang tua ku saat ayah dan ibu ku tau jika aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki..

"Ge..AKKHH Ssaakkiittt" Perutku sangat sakit.. sangaaaatt sakit.. Kenapa saat aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari nya ,dia tidak ada disampingku.. bukan kah dia pernah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku saat aku membutuhkan nya ,kapan pun..

Malam penuh dengan jerit memilukan dariku.. Aku terus memanggil nama nya.. namun hasilnya nihil ,dia tidak ada.. tidak akan pernah ada..

Aku sangat panik saat kasur yang aku tiduri penuh dengan darah.. Aku terus menjerit.. Apakah sudah saat nya baby keluar? Padahal usia nya belum genap 7bulan.. tidak mungkin.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan baby.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satu nya permata ,satu-satu nya keluarga yang aku miliki saat ini.. aku tidak ingin.. sungguh..

"A-Akkhh hahh haahhh s sakkkiittt"

Aku tidak kuat.. sungguh aku tidak kuat lagi.. Jika Tuhan menyayangi Aku ,ambil lah aku tapi jangan dengan baby.. Aku ingin dia melihat dunia lebih dahulu.. Aku ingin dia melihat wajah ayahnya.. Tapi jika tidak ada yang menjaga nya ,biarkan baby pergi bersama ku..

"Gegee..."

Dengan sedikit sisa tenaga ,aku mengambil ponselku dan kuketik pesan untuk nya.. setelah mengirim pesan ,aku langsung mematikan ponsel ku...

"Baby... maaf kau tidak bisa melihat dunia.. melihat ayahmu.. maaf baby..." Aku mengelus perutku yang masih terasa sangat sakit sekali..

Darah tetap mengalir.. Sekujur tubuhku menjadi dingin dan kaku...

"Gege... maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku menutup mataku dan tertidur...

POV

Ddrrttt ddddrrttt...

Aaarrgghh siapa yang mengusikku malam-malam begini ,aku melihat jam disamping tempat tidur ,jam 2 pagi.. ck.. aku mengambil ponselku di meja samping tempat tidur dan membuka pesan.. dari rio.. aku langsung membuka nya..

"Ge.. kau dimana sekarang? Bisakah kau kembali sebentar saja? Aku dan baby sedang menunggumu dirumah.. Pulanglah.. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Merindukan baby? Ge.. Maafkan aku...Wu Kilaw.. Nama yang bagus bukan? Aku dan baby ingin tidur sekarang.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Aku dan baby sangat mencintaimu.."

Seketika detak jantungku menjadi cepat.. kenapa ini.. apa yang terjadi dengan nya? Wu Kilaw.. mengapa dia memberi nama baby duluan.. Panik dan cemas.. aku bangun dari tempat tidurku ,aku tidak menghiraukan wanita disampingku terbangun atau tidak.. aku mengambil jaket ,ponsel dan kunci mobil

"rio.. rio.. rio" nama itu yang terus aku panggil ,entah kenapa aku jadi cemas sekarang

Semenjak aku meninggalkan nya 2minggu yang lalu ,aku tinggal dirumah kekasih ku ,ya kekasih ku ,lebih tepatnya calon istriku.. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengan nya ,sebenarnya aku menolak ,tapi Ayahku mengancamku akan melukai rio dan juga baby ,aku tidak ingin itu terjadi

"rio.. tunggulah aku.." aku langsung menjalankan mobilku menuju rumahku dan rio dengan kecepatan tinggi.. aku sangat cemas dan takut sekarang ,jika terjadi sesuatu dengan rio.. Arrgghh.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.. pasti rio akan baik baik saja... aku terus meyakinkan diriku..

Saat sampai didepan rumah ,aku langsung memakirkan mobilku di garasi ,dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah... gelap.. bukankah rio takut dalam kegelapan? Disini aku merasa takut.. Aku langsung masuk kekamar ku dan rio.. gelap lagi.. aku menghidupkan lampu dan...

"rio..."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku saat aku melihat seseorang yang sangat aku cintai tertidur ,ah dia bukan tertidur.. tapi wajahnya sangat damai.. aku mendekati rio.. mengusap pipi nya perlahan ,dingin.. tidak.. tidak mungkin..

"sayang.. bangun sayang.. ini aku ~" aku berbisik ditelinga nya.. tidak ada respon sama sekali.. takut.. sungguh takut..

"Rio bangun rio.. kau ingin es krim kan? Ah atau kau ingin boneka? Atau sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Kajja kita beli~" saat aku menyibakkan selimut.. darah.. benar itu darah..

"Rio? Rio aku mohon bangun! RIOO!" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya ,tidak ada respon lagi..

"Sayang aku mohon bangun! RIO!" aku mengangkat rio ala bridal style menuju mobil

Aku khawatir dengan mereka.. rio dan baby.. aku terus berdoa selama diperjalanan menuju kerumah sakit. Tiba dirumah sakit aku langsung berteriak memanggil dokter atau siapapun

"rio aku mohon jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku mohon" aku terus berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruang operasi

"Tuan ?" aku menoleh saat dokter memanggilku

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan rio dan anak ku?"

Dokter yang ku tanya hanya menggeleng lemah.. rio... jangan...

"maaf tuan.. dia tidak bisa kami selamatkan.. karna sebelum anda membawanya kesini ,dia sudah tidak bernyawa ,termasuk anak anda.. maafkan kami tuan"

Aku terduduk lemas.. tidak mungkin.. ini semua salahku.. maafkan aku rio.. maafkan aku baby..

Aku melihat suster sedang mendorong ranjang tempat tidur ,yang aku bisa pastikan itu adalah rio.. tapi kenapa perutnya tidak besar? Kemana anakku?

"kemana anakku?" aku melirik suster disana

"ini tuan" suster menyerahkan bayi ku yang telah dibungkus dengan kain yang semua nya hampir menutupi badan nya.. aku membukan kain yang menutupi wajah anakku.. kecil dan rapuh.. aku mengusap wajah itu dengan pelan.. aku kehilanganmu untuk selama nya.. aku berpaling melihat rio.. aku membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya.. wajah itu.. wajah yang dulu dihiasi dengan senyuman ,rona merah saat aku menggodanya ,sekarang menjadi putih pucat.. maafkan aku rio...

Pemakaman rio dan anakku telah selesai.. kedua orang tua ku datang.. mereka sangat menyesal dan terus meminta maaf.. itu percuma saja..

Aku melirik nisan yang tertuliskan nama Kirio Luo dan Wu Kilaw itu untuk sesaat sebelum aku pergi menuju mobilku.. namun tiba-tiba..

BRAAKK!1!

"Gege..."

"Rio.. Kilaw..." aku melihat bayangan putih yang sangat mirip dengan rio dan bayi yang ada didalam gendongan nya.. hanya sebentar.. sebelum hitam menggantikan mereka..

"Kita bersama lagi ge.. Aku ,kau dan kilaw... terima kasih.. aku mencintaimu"

Maap kalo agak abstrak.. yang sebelum nya itu hanya percobaan/? Dan ini yang sesungguhnya.. wkwk..

Follow salwazha19

Don't be silent readers oke?


End file.
